In recent years, semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in various devices as highly efficient and space saving light sources, and are used, for example, as a backlight source in liquid crystal display apparatuses or as a light source for illumination in lighting apparatus such as a base light or a linear tube LED lamp. In this case, the LEDs are unitized as an LED module and included in various devices.
As such an LED module, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a COB (chip on board) light-emitting device which includes a substrate on which LED chips are mounted. The conventional light-emitting device disclosed by PTL 1 includes an element row including a plurality of LEDs linearly aligned on the substrate, and a phosphor-containing resin which collectively seals the LEDs (element row).